The present invention relates generally to lubricant applicators, and more particularly, to a locomotive-mounted lubrication system for applying a lubricant to the rails behind a moving locomotive.
The railroad industry has realized for many years that the application of a lubricant to the rails behind a moving locomotive can reduce friction and rail and wheel wear on rail cars behind the locomotive(s). In this respect, significant reductions in train resistance and fuel consumption can result from lubrication of the rails behind the locomotive(s).
In recent years, significant advancements in lubricant technology have led to the production of special rail lubricants containing friction modifiers that produce xe2x80x9cpositive friction characteristicsxe2x80x9d wherein the coefficient of friction increases with the speed of sliding. These friction modifiers are typically solid powders or fine particulates that are suspended in relatively thick fluids. These solid materials enhance friction between a wheel and the rail to promote rolling engagement rather than sliding.
With the development of these new rail lubricants, there is a need for lubricant delivery systems that can accurately and precisely apply such lubricants to the rail behind the locomotive(s).
The present invention provides a locomotive-mounted lubrication system for accurately metering and dispensing a lubricant to the rails.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a lubrication system mounted on a railroad locomotive for applying a lubricant to a rail. The system is comprised of a manifold that defines a generally endless, closed lubricant path. A pump is provided to continuously convey a lubricant along the lubricant path. A reservoir for holding the lubricant defines a portion of the lubricant path. A dispensing nozzle is mounted to the locomotive above each rail for directing the lubricant onto each rail. A metering device is associated with each dispensing nozzle. Each metering device is connected to the manifold and an associated nozzle for diverting a metered amount of the lubricant from the lubricant path to the associated nozzle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lubrication system mounted on a railroad locomotive for applying a lubricant to a rail. The system is comprised of a lubricant circulation system operable to continuously circulate a lubricant along a generally closed path, a purge system including a tank for holding a cleaning fluid, and a metering and dispensing assembly connectable with the lubricant circulation system and with the purge system. The metering and dispensing assembly includes a dispensing nozzle mounted relative to the locomotive for directing the lubricant onto the rail, and a metering device associated with the nozzle for metering a fluid to the dispensing nozzle. A controller selectively controls connection of the metering and dispensing device to the lubrication circulation system and the purge system. The controller has a lubricant dispensing mode for connecting the metering and dispensing device to the lubricant circulation system, and a purge mode for connecting the metering and dispensing device to the purge system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a locomotive-mounted lubrication system for applying a relatively thick rail lubricant to a rail. The rail lubricant system has an air spray lubricant dispensing nozzle for spraying the rail lubricant onto the rails, and a resilient, elastomeric lubricant dispensing tip for dispensing the lubricant into an air spray.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locomotive-mounted lubrication system for lubricating the rails behind a locomotive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locomotive-mounted top-of-the-rail lubrication system for lubricating the tops of rails behind a locomotive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lubrication system as described above for accurately and precisely dispensing a lubricant to the top of the rail.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lubrication system as described above for dispensing a relatively thick lubricant having solid particulate in suspension therein to a rail.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lubrication system as described above for applying a relatively thick, thixotropic lubricant to a rail.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lubrication system as described above having spray heads that atomize the liquid portion of the lubricant.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lubrication system as described above having spray heads that are less susceptible to clogging.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lubrication system as described above that includes a cleaning system to reduce the likelihood of clogging of the lubrication system.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken together with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.